Killer Beavers
The Killer Beavers '''is one of two opposing teams competing on Total Drama Returns to the Island. The Killer Beavers consists of #SkyFanTD as Sky #Queen Courtney as Courtney #Tyman618 as LeShawna #Mirnish as Cameron #Finnmcmissilecar as Dave #TheEpicDestroyer as Scott #DuncanRocks123 as Duncan #Semaj617 as Cody Overall In Trials and Triva-lations, '''the Killer Beavers were created by Chef Hatchet, as he shouts for Sky, Courtney, LeShawna, Cameron, Dave, Scott, Duncan, and Cody to get into their teams! During the challenge, the Killer Beavers did not answer many questions right, usually always getting them right, or answering last. Causing Chef Hatchet to release Fang onto their team, and to attack them. In the end, their team lost the challenge to the Screaming Ducks, and was sent to the elimination ceremony. At the elimination ceremony, the Killer Beavers vote off Dave, for his constant asking for alliances, and for trying to take out one of the most liked contestants on the team, Cameron. In Volleybrawl, before the challenge, a team alliance was created, consisting of, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Scott and Sky. The alliance was called The Killer Beavers A;lliance, being named after their own team. At the challenge, the Screaming Ducks take an early lead in the challenge, but thanks to Scott and Sky, the Killer Beavers take the lead. Cody wins the last point against Tyler, causing the Killer Beavers to win the challenge. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, at the challenge, the Screaming Ducks once again take the early lead in the challenge. The Killer Beavers tried to catch up, but failed, leading to the Screaming Ducks winning immunity. At the elimination ceremony, the Killer Beavers vote off Leshawna, due to being very inactive during the challenges and for not being apart of the Killer Beavers Alliance. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, at the challenge, the Killer Beavers, along with the Screaming Ducks are not fond of "killing" people in the challenge. In the first round, the Killer Beavers decide as a group to "kill" Dawn from the Screaming Ducks. Getting the point right, Sky wins the first point for the Killer Beavers. As the rounds progress, the Killer Beavers win the challenge. The Killer Beavers Alliance recruits Tyler into the alliance, and convinces himto vote against Dawn in the elimination ceremony. In Topple on the Luck Players, during the challenge, the points were tied throughout most of the challenge, with Scott, Duncan and Sky leading for the Killer Beavers. But in the end, Lindsay, Noah and Tyler won the challenge for the Screaming Ducks, leading to the Killer Beavers losing. With The Killer Beavers Alliance needing to vote one of their members off, the chose to eliminate Scott, for being a hige threat in the merge, and for not being as trustworthy as the others. In Relay Feelings Speed Fast, with the teams being uneven, the Killer Beavers despreately want to win the challenge. At the challenge, Cameron dominated the game, winning every single point, not letting the Screaming Ducks, or any other member on the Killer Beavers gain a point. Cameron ultimately wins the challenge for the Killer Beavers. At the elimination ceremony, the Killer Beavers were shocked when a tie occured between Lindsay and Scarlett, with both having 3 votes against. Members Eliminations Trivia *This is the first superior team in the series, followed by the Venomous Vipers in Total Drama Wild West, and the Destroying Dragons in Total Drama Around the World. *This is the first team where the highest ranking member is a female, with the others being the Destroying Dragons, and Underdog Unicorns. **Coincidentally, the highest ranking members were the finalists of Total Drama Around the World. *This is the first team to have the person who got eliminated first and the winner being the lowest and highest ranking members of the team, the next one being the Venomous Vipers. Gallery KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|The Killer Beavers' formation. DaveisEliminated.png|Dave voted out. KillerBeaversWinVolleybrawl.png|The Killer Beavers win the challenge in Volleybrawl. LeshawnaisEliminated.png|Leshawna voted out. ScottTDRTTIElimination.png|In Topple on the Luck Players, Scott over reacts to his team, after he is eliminated. TDRTTI EP06 Rank.png|The Killer Beavers win the last team immunity challenge. TheKillerBeaversMerge!.png|The remaining five Killer Beavers merge. See also Category:Teams Category:Season 1 teams